


【芝诺光】旧日重现  2

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 被lofter吞了两次，幼年芝诺斯注意，清水





	【芝诺光】旧日重现  2

**Author's Note:**

> 特别问候一下lof亲妈

今天的芝诺斯好像不太对劲。

　　他像往常一样早早起床，十四岁的武痴少年即使是清晨也要活动筋骨。他顺路把我叫了起来——尽管我极其不愿意在低温的加雷马冒着冷气早起，还是在他死缠烂打下起了床。

　　但是显然少年显得有点兴奋过头。他看起来似乎非常高兴，肉眼可见的抖着腿——这可太没什么皇室【教养】了。男孩哼着歌，甚至在吃早餐的时候没有教养的搅和汤匙，还把绿叶菜跟新月薯用勺子捡出来扔到我的盘子里。

　　“你怎么了？今天这么……活泼呃。”

　　这个可爱的男孩，这个稚气的芝诺斯，聪慧但不稳重，甚至敢于大大咧咧的在我矫正了他半个月不吃蔬菜水果的毛病之后，继续明目张胆的挑食——还扔到我的碗里，不知道我也不喜欢吃素吗？

　　“啊，是了，我没有告诉你。我的伙伴，今天是我从那个东洲贱民手下出师的日子——往后我们不会被突如其来的打扰了。”

　　他絮絮叨叨的说着，叉起一块又一块猪肉卷放进嘴里嚼嚼嚼，我开始担忧他早餐吃的太过油腻，十年后恐怕会从一个英俊的男人长成一个滑稽的胖子。

　　“也就是说你不会被你爸爸打屁股了？”

　　想起这茬，我不由自主的笑的很猖狂——不能怪我，想想以后的军团长芝诺斯霸道又残忍的样子，再对比比男孩芝诺斯那天肿着屁股皱着脸的委屈样儿——这种事情天天被我挂在嘴边，有机会我就要说一说。

　　“唔！没有！那就是个意外！我很少被父亲打的……你笑什么！”

　　没有营养的对话继续在无聊的早餐期间进行着。

　　童年——哦，少年时期的芝诺斯，我觉得他这个样子改变了很多我以往的对他成见，给了我很多眼熟并且安心的印象。例如他像所有这个年龄段的孩子一样，巨能吃，能吃的像头小牛，又很挑嘴——他的身体在日以继夜的狂放生长，已经比我刚刚见到他的时候高了快一个头。

　　尽管可能现实世界的事态已经火烧火燎。现实——那个二十六岁的混蛋芝诺斯，他怎么样了？或许是死了，尸体被当成道具回收利用；或许灵魂被剥离，在一片黑暗的虚空中注视我。

　　我能怎么样呢？我能做什么？

　　我又不能自己决定，什么样的时间会从这个漫无边际的梦境里醒来。

　　这个超越之力构造的梦中一切都刷着糖浆的暖色，甜蜜的像赞颂春日的十四行诗。

　　但我时常有这种焦虑的心情——

　　所幸的是，这个梦境里的芝诺斯，在一天天平稳安全的长大——算是吧。

　　我能做的，只有在这回忆的泥潭中，照顾一下十几年前还是孩子的【恋人】了。

　　少年好像没着急去训练。他在穿护具——由我来帮他系绳子，我站在他面前，一手拖起他的胳膊，把纽扣扣好。

　　芝诺斯看着我忙活的样子打了个哈欠。

　　“今天还要跟那个老师做实战训练……我一点都不喜欢那个蛮族，那个蛮族和你一样，一开始我都没有打赢……”

　　“你又练压缩剑气？你的手不要了？”

　　还是男孩的芝诺斯也有不顾一切的一面。为了击败他口中说的剑术武者，他在自己的手心植入了一块水晶——这是最近一个月的事情。他第一次血肉模糊的回到卧室，吓得我催动了几个流派的治疗魔法愈合他的伤口，但是最严重的还是水晶可能会对他的精神造成伤害。

　　想必十几年后的芝诺斯，手心中也有这个玩意——脾气那么倔强，叫这个孩子不用水晶是不可能的。明明答应我不要随便损害自己的身体，却不知道疼痛的每次都用刀子割开自己的手，然后把水晶埋进去。

　　看着都疼。

　　我有点心疼这个小家伙。他的身体与面容像抽条的柳枝一样越发成熟，现在可爱漂亮的男孩变得英俊起来，深邃的蓝眼睛跟高高的眉骨笑起来有点惊心动魄的意思。

　　但是这不妨碍我把手盖在他的金发上，像摸一只猫咪那样胡噜了一下他毛茸茸的头顶。

　　“实战完我就回来！不会拖时间的。之后一起去花园散步吧，伙伴。”

　　他不再拒绝我的抚摸，而是笑眯眯的跟我拍了拍胸脯，故意模仿我的言行一样的做出保证。

　　

　　

　　可是直到天空像煮糊的魔药一样洒掉，无可救药入夜的云被抽了一鞭子一样落泪，这个青涩的少年都没有回来他的宫殿。

　　外面的雨下的越来越大，在底噪的雨点声音里我也越来越焦虑。

　　出什么事了？？？

　　我一刻都等不及了，晚饭时间已经过去了。我为他准备的奶茶已经冷掉了。我猛然想起，这里毕竟还是皇族的地盘——他还有个那样醉心权力的父亲。难道芝诺斯卷入了长辈们的政治斗争？我推开门走出长廊——我要去找这个男孩。

　　但是，当我推开走廊华丽的红绒大门后——一个黑漆漆的身影站在没有打开魔导灯的黑暗中。外面炸过一道霹雷，映出了十四岁芝诺斯的脸。

　　他被淋湿了——他的中长发上全是看起来非常恐怖的血污，被雨水冲掉了一些，反而滴落在了肩头，像从诡异的人体熔炉里捞出来的牺牲品那样全身是血。

　　 为什么会变成这样——

　　……

　　我与爽约的少年面面相觑。

　　他一言不发的蹬上楼梯——他穿的鞋子发出沉重的声音。他可能早就回来了，他白天出去的时候没有穿皮靴，只不过一直在走廊的门口像雕像一样站着没有进来。

　　房间里的挂钟滴答滴答的发出单调的魔导报时声。我们直到房间里，我为他擦头发，擦掉脸上的水珠跟血，他一直沉默着，没有跟我对话。

　　但是我内心已经惊骇到了极点——他不知道遇到了什么事情。看起来面无表情、一脸血渍的样子更加像十二年后的加雷马皇太子。

　　十四岁的芝诺斯身上沾到的血量太过惊人。我试图让自己心情放松下去，却发现我不能，我的手剧烈的颤抖 颤抖着去摸他的脑门——还好，芝诺斯没有被淋到发烧。再靠近一点，他的身上传来了人类内脏的臭气……与微不可见、罪恶的膻腥味。

　　他平静的看着我，拽过我手里的毛巾，开始使劲搓身上的血迹。他把自己的衣服扣子解开一半，我知道他的意思，是为了展示自己并没有受伤——平滑的锁骨上皮肤细白如雪。那些应该是别人的血，不是他自己的。

　　天分过人的少年没有受皮肉外伤，我勉强放心一点。他的衣服胸前有大片溅射型的血痕，衬衫是没办法再穿了，我叫仆人进来，带一件毯子披风额外给他套了一件毛茸茸的小披风，他却在下人的手触碰自己的一瞬间，像受惊了的小兽，狠狠一脚踢开了无辜的女仆。

　　我对唉哟叫痛的仆人说着抱歉，一边把她赶走，一边把门关上，门锁碰到门框发出“砰”的不安声响。

　　他看起来依然是个可爱又漂亮的男孩。

　　不，现在不是想这些的时候。

　　哪怕是小时候的芝诺斯，也不会无缘无故的变成以后那副残忍的性格。也许有本性使然，还有突遭变故？我不知道。我也不敢多问，因为他看上去很疲惫，尽管他努力维持冷静，但是我跟他相处了快一个多月，他看起来真的可以说是可怜兮兮。

　　男孩走去自己的床扑腾一声趴下，用被子整个蒙住自己的头。

　　我只是站在床铺的轻纱旁，等待他主动向我倾诉。

　　桌子上还有我为他留的食物和茶点，已经冷透。少年长长了的金发乱糟糟的铺在枕头上。

　　一个不好的猜想在我脑海中成型了。

　　夜晚的气氛粘稠的像煮糊的粥，堵的我们谁也没办法先开口。

　　我所做的只能是——把被子给男孩掖好把门带上，退了出去。

　　……

　　

　　直到第二天的清晨——前日的欢声笑语还历历在目，但是今日一片死寂。我走到楼上——他甚至没有睡在自己最喜欢的床上，我去敲了敲这个小少年的门。

　　他醒的比以往晚一些，我听到了他沉闷的应答。我进入他这次休憩的房间，发现他坐在床沿上低着头，一丝不挂，青涩的少年躯体上充满了奇怪的淤青。

　　像是被谁的手指大力掐出的淤青，揪起肉又狠狠拽过似的。他的大腿居然有烫伤的痕迹与划伤。

　　甚至，他的胸口——不怎么明显但有轮廓的胸肌都布满了细小的、像是精巧的刀尖轻轻割开的口子。

　　虽然没有出血……

　　但是我不忍心再看了……

　　他还没怎么发育的部位完全肿胀了。缩在腿间，连带肿得通红的穴口一起微微颤动，我的心情从心痛后怕变成燃起滔天的怒火。

　　还是孩子的芝诺斯垂着眼眉抠着床单，我的鼻头酸涩——我一个快要变成中年人的战士差点哭出来。

　　“我没事……别担心我。”

　　……我把男孩抱在怀里，他瑟缩了一下，这幅受过伤然后留下了后遗症一般的反应，让我心中的痛楚与愤怒更甚。

　　他昨天一个晚上都是这种状态艰难入睡的吗？

　　……我牙根咬的咯吱作响，我不想被他看见我此时的表情有多吓人，我只能搂着他，摸着他的后背。

　　“唔……虽然过程有点难，但是我……我把那个贱民杀死了，那个该死的蛮族太狡猾了——我把他的四肢全部剁了下来，那就没事了。啊，说好了的，我们今晚要不要去散步……”

　　我……意识到他回应了我，也张开双臂给了我一个拥抱，用手掌拍了拍我的腰窝。

　　“哼，我可没有那么脆弱又无聊。我只是昨天晚上心情不好……吃点东西我就心情好了，去给我拿点东西吃，快去！”

　　他的圆脸气鼓鼓的。

　　“这件事告诉父亲也无妨，让他去为我后悔吧。”

　　果然昨晚的鲜血是那个人渣的内脏残片。

　　祖国被消灭，妻女被俘虏，被迫为敌人的后代服务，这样的受害者又能做出何等丧心病狂的报复——奸污一个刚刚十四岁、从未上过前线、漂亮又圆圆脸圆圆眼的男孩，他们与放火杀人的侵略者有什么区别？

　　——芝诺斯的手心又血肉模糊了，但是这次恐怕主要不是因为植入水晶才变成这样的。

　　我又焦急的催动了三个流派的治疗魔法，把芝诺斯各种威逼利诱【他依然执着的说我是小题大作】拖进宽大的豪华浴缸里，修复他身上看得见的与看不见的各种乱七八糟的痕迹。

　　那恶臭的腥味在流水的冲击下终于闻不到了。

　　我的心也塌方了一半，终于无法修补了。

　　“芝诺斯。”

　　“嗯？怎么了？”

　　虽然他看起来真的像他自己说的那样——一切都没什么，没事了。他在浴缸里翘着二郎腿，看起来像以往一样嚣张的像泼我脸上泡沫 然后趁机来一场小房间里的追逐模拟。

　　我出声叫他的名字。他并没有表达我直呼其名的不满。

　　“我会好好照顾你的。放心吧。”

　　即使十二年后……现实中长大成人的你哪怕很可能已经死去。

　　——我不会离开你的。


End file.
